Currently, sub-sea equipment (e.g., submersible pumps, manifolds, and trees) may be deployed and/or retrieved using a semi-submersible drilling rig. Typically, the drilling rigs are configured to hoist the sub-sea equipment from the ocean floor to the surface through the use of cables and lines. Once the sub-sea equipment has reached the surface, it may be lifted through an opening in the center of the rig (e.g., moon pool) and onto the deck of the drilling rig. As such, the piece of sub-sea equipment being retrieved or deployed may be susceptible to being damaged during transportation. Further, drilling rigs are extremely expensive to operate, costing around $600,000-$800,000/day to lease. Furthermore, drilling rigs are transported at a slow rate when compared to other floating vessels (e.g., ships, tug boats), which may increase the amount of time it takes to retrieve and/or deploy sub-sea equipment. Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient and cost effective system to retrieve and/or deploy sub-sea equipment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0221602 discloses an alternative for deploying and installing subsea equipment using a workboat or other vessel of opportunity. The equipment is not supported directly by the vessel, but is instead supported by one or more buoys below the wave zone. The buoys are controlled by a combination of chain, wire rope, and synthetic line linking it to the workboat. As such, the buoy system described therein decouples vessel motion from the payload by supporting the payload from the buoys below the wave zone. Because the buoys are below the wave action and its associated turbulence, there is little energy and hence little tendency for motion. The result is a stable, inexpensive, maneuverable system capable of servicing large subsea payloads in a wide range of water depths. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0221602 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,084 discloses a system comprising a pumping module coupled to an intermediate flow inlet (IFI) wherein said IFI is coupled to a base structure disposed on the flow line that routes production from one or more oil wells, allowing for the quick and easy installation or recovery of a subsea pumping module by cable from an inexpensive vessel. The disclosure also provides for the hydraulic isolation of the subsea pumping module by means of on-off valves on the IFI whereby the pumping module can be easily installed or removed without causing underwater oil spills. Sealing of the connection is of the metal-metal type. It is also possible to pass a pig through the system for clearing the flow lines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,084 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,325 discloses a subsea pumping assembly located on a seafloor for pumping well fluid from subsea wells to the level. The pumping assembly has a tubular outer housing that is at least partially embedded in the seafloor. A tubular primary housing located in the outer housing and has a lower end with a receptacle. An annular space surrounds the primary housing within the outer housing for delivering fluid to a receptacle at the lower end of the primary housing. A capsule is lowered in and retrieved from the primary housing. The capsule sealingly engages the receptacle for receiving well fluid from the annular space. A submersible pump is located inside the capsule. The pump has an intake that receives well fluid and a discharge that discharges the well fluid exterior of this capsule. The capsule has a valve in its inlet that when closed prevents leakage of well fluid from the capsule. The capsule may be retrieved through open sea without a riser. U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,325 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0220645 discloses a booster pumping system for producing hydrocarbons from a subsea production well. The booster pumping system includes: (1) a submersible pump hydraulically connected to the production well to provide energy to the hydrocarbon flow and boost production to another destination such as a subsea production facility or the surface via a riser; (2) an inlet conduit to receive the flow from the production well and isolate the flow from the dummy wellbore and direct the flow to the intake of the pump; and (3) a motor exposed to the dummy wellbore to drive the pump. The dummy wellbore may be flooded or circulated with seawater to cool the motor. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0220645 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0118310 discloses a subsea production system for producing petroleum by artificial elevation, assisted by submersible centrifugal pumps (SCPs) upstream of the WCT and installed on the seabed, including a pumping module having one of more SCPs, installed in series or in parallel, with an inclination of up to 85 degrees in relation to the vertical, the module being connectable to a flow base to permit the “bypass” of production and wherein the pumping module and the flow base may be linked to installation and recovery by cable. A production line is connected upstream to the pumping module upstream and another production line is connected downstream to the pumping module. A method of installing the system in a new wellhead is described, as well as a method for installing the system in an existing wellhead. The uses of the subsea production system for boosting multiphase flow, injection of water in an injector well and the transfer of oil between two points of collection are also described. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0118310 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0314598 discloses a system for installation of a subsea module of great length by means of a vessel, using a cable for its installation and/or retrieval, and methods applied therein. The system allows transporting the subsea module on the vessel to a location in the sea and descending the subsea module into the sea at a vertical position for installation on the seabed. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0314598 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.